


Food For Thought

by ImLiterallyEverywhere



Series: For Creative Writng [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Breaking and Entering, Cannibalism - mentioned, Fear of Death, Fear of Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLiterallyEverywhere/pseuds/ImLiterallyEverywhere
Summary: Annebell Johnson had just come home from work, and expected to have a relaxing evening of laying in bed and reading. She hadn't expect what would happen to her when she got out of the shower though.
Series: For Creative Writng [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507211





	Food For Thought

Annebell hummed the tune to 'This Is Halloween' as she finished her shower and dried off. Turning on her hair-dryer all the noises of the city faded in and out. Finishing up she heard a loud crash, coming from somewhere in her home, and various profanities. Quickly, as not to be heard if it was an intruder, Annebell turned off her hair-dryer and hid in the closet in her room. Sure it wasn't the smartest move during the - at least what she assumed to be - home invasion, but her phone was still in her study on the bottom floor of her home.

It seemed to be hours as she waited, unknowing as to what the home invader would do, when she heard the sound of someone cooking. 'Cooking?' Annebell thought, 'They broke into my home...to cook?' Although her curiosity begged her to find out what the intruder was cooking, Annebell did not move from her spot. Perhaps if she weren't so very clumsy she might risk sneaking to her study to grab her phone, but with her gracefulness at the level it was she'd rather not. Hesitantly, even though she knew logically she wouldn't be heard, Annebell took a slow sniff of the air.

"Steak?" She whispered to herself, "The guy (or girl, her mind added helpfully.) Broke into my home to...cook steak?" Now that it had been a while, her nerves started to calm. However, replacing that fear rather quickly, was turning to shock. Slowly, a thought occurred, filling her veins with ice. 'What if he's not cooking steak...but rather something human?' She thought to herself.

"Cannibals cook the meat before eating, don't they?" She thought aloud to herself, "oh man, what if this guy's a cannibal?!" Her breath stuttered as she panicked, before the pure ridiculousness of that thought caught up to her. Idiocy was what that thought was. 'After all,' She thought as she calmed down, 'Why would a Cannibal break into my home and risk being caught?'

Slowly, Annebell creeped out of her closet, eyeing the rather heavy looking metal lamp on her nightstand. 'Sure,' She thought to herself, 'That could work.' Slowly, avoiding the creaky floor-boards, she walked over to her nightstand. Weighing it in her hand, she nodded to herself, it would work as an adequate weapon. Hesitantly, as she was still fighting her nerves and didn't want to be caught, she sneaked out of her room and to the stairs.

Slowly, she lowered herself to the floor right at the top of the stairs, laying on her stomach. She lied there for a few minutes, listening and watching for any indication that the intruder was anywhere but the kitchen. When nothing came she got on her feet, picking up the metal lamp once again. Annebell then started to slowly work her way down the stairs, one step at a time. Eventually, after a good ten minutes, she made it to the bottom.

Standing Annebell stuck flat against the wall, working her way to the kitchens entrance. She peered around the corner, eyes laying on the figure in front of her stove. Sneaking up behind him, she slammed the semi-heavy lamp onto the figure's head. Stepping back, it was then she realized who exactly the 'Intruder' was. "She broke into my home, knowing that I would like to be home tonight, to cook steak, without informing me in any way?" She wondered aloud. Sighing, she sat the lamp on the counter and turned off the stove.

Then, she proceeded to drag the unconscious woman into the living room/dining area. Finding her too heavy to lift onto the couch with her petite form, Annebell sighed and left her on the floor as she took a seat. She sat there waiting for what seemed like hours for her to wake up, but was really just there for 30 minutes. "Ugh," The woman groaned, "Did you get the license plate of the tank that hit me?" Straightening her back, Annebell soon found herself staring into the maroon - more like red - eyes of her friend.

"Julchen! Why didn't you call to let me know you were coming! Or that it was you in my house?!" Annebell berated, anger in her voice. The silver haired, red eyed woman in front of her flinched, but did not speak up. "Well?" Annebell said, "Are you going to explain yourself?" Looking down at the floor, Julchen sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "I was going to surprise you, I didn't know you were home! Honest!" The German woman sitting on the floor explained, only slightly panicked, after all her best friend wasn't very violent.

It was then a thought came to Annebell. "Wait," She started off, "What was the surprise?" The other female shrugged, "That I was back in the country, I guess.." Annebell froze, "You came here ...with no idea why?" She deadpanned. Julchen had the audacity to look sheepish, while Annebell's face grew more confused and angry. Annebell started to berate the red-eyed woman about 'breaking into people's homes' and 'With no idea why honestly Julchen'.

Looking for a way to escape, Julchen spotted the open window she had come through. Double and triple checking that Annebell would be too deep in her rant to notice Julchen sneaking away, she left. The silver haired girl had gotten about halfway down the street when she heard it. "JULCHEN! GET BACK HERE!" Annebell screeched like a banshee. "Try a bit Lauder sweetheart, I don't think the people in Australia heard you!" Julchen called back as she ran.

A screech of outrage was all the response that she got. Suddenly she was dodging several heavy street objects thrown her way. All of them ranging from street signs to vending machines. Laughing madly Julchen sped into an alley and worked her way up to the roof, laughing all the way. Pausing to take a breath once at the top, she turned to Annebell's direction. "Better luck next time!" She called out, know her slightly crazy best friend would hear her.

A mailbox was her only response. Sighing, Julchen walked calmly across the roofs to her hotel, ignoring the many people gasping at her and taking pictures. When she arrived, she headed up to her room, politely nodding to everyone she saw. Opening the door to her room, she flicked on the TV, turning on the news. Julchen smirked, the newest story they had was the mysterious destruction caused throughout town, likely because of Annebell. It was so easy to rile her friend up, and so easy to get away before any serious damage could be caused to herself.

Admittedly it was also a form of entertainment, since Julchen wasn't allowed in certain parts of town after a few...incidents. However those we stories for another time. Standing and stretching Julchen changed into her nightmare and went to bed, only slightly fit full. Her dreams were filled with the adventures she would have the opportunity to have the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Julchen is a German way of saying/spelling the name Julia, that's all, thought you would be interested.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
